This invention relates generally to buckle structure of swimming mask. More particularly, this invention relates to a push buckle for more efficient function and simple to assemble.
Diving masks generally have a buckle on each side of the frame in order to adjust the length of the strap that secures the mask to the diver""s head. These buckles come in one of three types:
1. Simple buckles that require removing the mask (in order to re-weave the strap) for re-adjustment. The advantage is that the design is simple and low cost. The disadvantage is that strap adjustment is difficult and cumbersome.
2. Pull buckles that allow an automatic tightening of the strap by pulling on the strap (the buckle has a one-way feature), and a pulling motion in order to release (loosen) the strap. Many of these buckles have a swivel action that allows the strap to move into a position over the diver""s ears that is comfortable and secure.
3. Push buckles that allow an automatic tightening of the strap by pulling on the strap (the buckle has a one-way feature), and a pushing motion in order to release (loosen) the strap.
The main purpose of a swivel mask buckle is to allow the strap to move at an angle such that the mask is securely positioned. Secondarily, another purpose of the swivel is to allow the strap to be positioned above the user""s ear, which is more comfortable.
Simple buckles are relatively inexpensive to make, but lack the swivel and automatic tightening features. Pull buckles often have the swivel and automatic tightening features but are relatively difficult to use, especially if the user is a SCUBA diver wearing thick gloves. Push buckles usually have the automatic tightening feature and are relatively easy to use but lack the swivel feature.
The ideal buckle would have push button activation for release, automatic tightening (when the strap is pulled), and a swivel action, and be relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.
While scuba diving, the diver usually wears thicker gloves; therefore, it is harder to adjust the tightness and position of the mask that uses simple buckles or pull buckles.
Push buckles in these cases may be the best choice, also these buckles can do a certain angle of rotation, so the user with thick gloves can adjust the mask easily. On the other hand, these buckles are also easy to produce.
One object of the present invention is to provide a type of push buckle that contains a structure that can losen the strap by pushing the buckle, and also to make a small angle of rotation.
The second goal of providing this buckle is the produce lesser and simpler components, which are easier to assemble.